


Life Imitating Art

by wendymarlowe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>super-short cracky smutty fluffy . . . actually I don't even know what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Imitating Art

**Author's Note:**

> Not my official one-a-week update, just a silly little short I put together for someone on the kinkmeme who requested some Johnlock fluff :-)

“Sherlock, have you seen this?”

“Hmmm?” Sherlock came around behind John’s armchair and leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at his screen. “Oh, that’s a new one.”

“That’s all you’re going to say?” John grimaced and scanned further down the Tumblr page. “She’s a pretty good artist, actuall-oh, I didn’t need to see that.”

Sherlock hummed and tapped the screen. “The ball gag looks good on you, though. Not so sure about the position - you don’t usually bend like that unless you absolutely have to.”

John bopped the back of his head into Sherlock’s chest. No padding there, the berk. “Weird how everyone seems obsessed with visualizing our sex life.”

“Well I am gorgeous.” Sherlock flashed a caricature of a grin at John. And shifted back to get out of the way of John’s retaliatory swat. “You’re not so bad either, you know.”

“Still.”

“They can’t seem to decide which of us is the dominant one.”

John turned slightly and gave him a pointed side-eye. “You think that’s really up for debate?”

Sherlock bit his lip and shivered. “No, John. I . . . no.”

“Good.” John settled a bit more smugly into his chair and flipped his laptop closed, then moved it out of the way entirely so he could tug Sherlock sideways onto his lap. “I guess we have a few minutes before I need to leave for work - how do you feel about life imitating art?”


End file.
